With a Broken Wing
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: Castiel is in an abusive relationship and Dean is a nurse who helps him get out. AU Human!Cas. Rated T for now, may change to M later. Hopefully better than it sounds.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, I'm here again. This is my first Supernatural/Destiel fic so I'm a little nervous right now. It's rated-T for now, but it might change M later on, but I'm not sure. This is just the prologue, I don't know how long it will be or anything, I just know what I have lined out for it. It is AU with a human!Cas and Dean as nurse in the hospital. It also deals with abuse. abuse, so you've been warned.**_

_**P.S. The characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while.**_

_**P.P.S. Please review and tell me what you think. **_

**Prologue  
**

"So explain to me how this happened again," the nurse said to his patient as he bandaged a cut on the young man's face. He had already asked the question twice while he put a cast on the man's broken wrist.

The man looked up at the nurse and shook his head. Not quite meeting the nurses eyes, the man said nervously, "It's nothing. I just fell down some stairs at my apartment. Clumsy me."

The man knew that his nurse didn't believe him, and for good reason, as the man didn't fall down any stairs. He got the cuts and bruises on his face from being hit by his boyfriend. He broke his wrist being pushed down a flight of stairs after he tried to get away.

The nurse sighed and sat down in a chair next to the man's bed, "Castiel, you've been coming here for almost a year. You've had to broken wrists, a broken nose, all sorts of cuts and on your face and body, and more than once I've noticed hand shaped bruises on your arms. Please just tell me the truth. What is going on, Cas?"

Cas looked down at his hands and whispered, "I can't Dean. I just c-can't."

Dean put a comforting hand on Cas' shoulder, "Is he hurting you?" Dean flashbacked to the first time he took care of Castiel in the hospital. A man, just older than Cas, brought him into the ER. Cas was unconscious and was bleeding from a large cut on his head. The man had claimed that Cas had been mugged, and since Cas had suffered temporary amnesia after he regained consciousness, Cas couldn't remember otherwise. But Dean knew, just from the way the man stood over Cas and the way he wouldn't answer the doctor's questions, that it was really this man's fault Cas was hurt.

Castiel looked at Dean with fearful eyes, "N-No." Dean sighed again, taking the young man's hand in his, patting the back of it with his other hand. Cas flinched at Dean's touch, not used to a man's gentle touch. Even his own father's touch wasn't gentle after he found out his son was gay.

"I guess I can't make you tell me," Dean muttered, letting go of Cas' hand, "Just know that I am here for you, if you ever need to talk or a place to stay."

"That's kind of you," Cas hiccupped, wiping away his tears.

"I don't like the thought of you being hurt," Dean whispered, standing up. He didn't know much about the brunette-haired man, not any more than what was on his medical charts or had been told by the man himself, but Dean felt an unexplainable need to protect him.

Cas nervously rubbed his arm, "A-Am I free to go?"

Dean nodded, turning back towards Cas. "Come back in a week to remove the sutures and check on the wrist."

The brunette stood, putting his large trench coat back on, "I will. Thank you, Dean. For everything."

Dean handed the discharge papers to Castiel to sign, "You're welcome. And I mean it, if you need anything. Anything at all. I'm here. Just know that."

"I know," Cas looked at Dean and hesitated before he walked towards the blonde man and hugged him. Dean wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pulled him tight against his chest, trying to keep him safe for as long as possible.

Sooner than Dean wanted, Cas pulled away and walked to the door, "I'll see you in a week," Cas whispered, walking out.

...

Three days later, Castiel showed up at the hospital again with blood all over his face. He went straight up to Dean and looked at him pleadingly.

"Is the offer still open to stay with you?"

_**Please review :)**_


	2. Chapter One

_**Hey guys! Here's the first real chapter of With a Broken Wing. It's a whole lot longer than the prologue. I hope you like it.**_

_**P.S. These characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while.**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review :)**_

**Chapter One  
**

"And this is your room," Dean finished, walking into his spare bedroom with Castiel following him, "It's not anything special, but it should be okay. Is there anything else you need?"

Cas smiled gratefully at the blonde man, "This is great. Thank you, Dean. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"I know. I'll go with you tomorrow to get your stuff. But for now, you need to sleep. Do you need another blanket? Or anything to eat?"

"Dean, please quit fussing over me, I'm fine. This is perfect."

"Are you sure? What about some pajamas?"

Cas looked up at Dean and nodded, "Some pajamas would be wonderful."

"I'll be right back," Dean said, walking out of the room. Cas sat down on the bed and looked around. He jumped at the sound of a tree branch on the window and started shaking. He was on edge because he thought for sure that Michael would find out where he was and come after him.

A few minutes later, Dean walked back into the room to find Castiel on the bed, shaking, holding a pillow to his chest. He sat carefully on the bed next to Cas, who jerked as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

Dean set the pajamas down on the bed and carefully put a hand on Cas' back. Cas quickly wrapped his arms around Dean, sobbing into his shoulder.

"H-He's going to find me, Dean," Cas mumbled into Dean's shoulder, "H-He'll find out where I am and he'll hurt you too. I don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't hurt me," Dean whispered, soothingly, rubbing circles on Cas' back, "And I won't let him hurt you anymore. You're safe with me."

Cas clung tighter to Dean, knowing that his words were true, Cas was safe with Dean. Eventually, Dean felt Cas' grip loosen and heard the quiet sniffles of ending tears. Cas looked at Dean, his eyes were red and puffy, the bruises from the broken nose much more prominent now. Dean carefully used a tissue to wipe the tears off Cas' cheeks and then handed the pajamas to him.

"Go ahead and change. I'll be right back with some pain killers since the ones from the hospital are going to wear off soon. Broken noses are uncomfortable enough the way it is, no need for the extra pain," Dean said quietly, standing up.

Cas nodded as Dean walked out of the room, pulling his shirt off. He then unbuttoned his pants, sliding them carefully down his legs. He brushed his fingers over a particularly nasty bruise on his hip, where he'd been thrown into the kitchen counter. He inhaled sharply as he stroked the bruise, examining it. It had been almost a week since that injury happened and still the bruise looked bad, possibly worse than it had the day after it happened.

Dean walked back into the room shortly and Cas hurried to pull the pajama bottoms on before Dean saw the bruise. He hadn't told Dean about it, nor had Dean seen it and he didn't want the blonde man to worry anymore than he already was.

But Dean had spotted it and was at Cas' side in just seconds, kneeling beside him, looking at the bruise. Dean frowned, lightly running his fingertips over the discoloration, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry even more," Cas muttered, mostly to himself. He looked down at Dean, watching him carefully.

"I'll always worry about you," Dean whispered, then realizing what he said, he blushed and looked down, "Anyway, I got you some pain killers and a glass of water. Here." He handed the items to Cas who swallowed the pills before downing the water.

"Thanks again, Dean. For everything." Dean nodded and took the glass from Cas. Hands now empty, Cas stretched his arms above his head, groaning quietly as he did and Dean couldn't help but admire the other man's body.

Cas was still shirtless, the planes of his chest and abdomen visible which was enough to make Dean weak; then there was Cas' hipbones, which jutted out slightly, and were just slightly narrower than his own - which caused the pajama pants to hang a little lower on him. Dean loved how the band of Cas' boxers was just barely visible above the waistband of the pajama pants.

Cas finished stretching then crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Dean realized he'd practically been staring at Cas as the brunette stretched, and stood up quickly, hoping Cas hadn't noticed. Dean looked at Cas again and couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked, curled up under the blankets - with them bunched beneath his chin.

Dean smiled slightly at the grown man, who at the moment resembled a small child, then started to walk out the door to head to bed himself. Just before Dean had shut the door completely, he heard Cas whisper shakily, "P-Please stay with me?"

Not completely sure he'd heard correctly, Dean turned around and looked at the other man, "Hmm?"

"Stay with me?" Cas repeated, "At least until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Dean whispered, walking back into the room. He sat carefully beside Cas on the bed at which point Cas moved to lay his head on Dean's lap.

"Thank you," Cas muttered, closing his eyes. Dean looked down at the brunette's head on his leg and smiled slightly, stroking the man's hair slowly.

"Sleep well, Cas," Dean murmured, still stroking the man's short locks. Cas made a small, contented noise as he slowly drifted to sleep. Eventually Cas' chest began to rise and fall steadily and his eyelids fluttered in signs of dreaming; but he was still laying with his head on Dean's thigh and his hand wrapped securely around Dean's, meaning Dean couldn't move much in fear of waking the other man. Figuring he wouldn't be able to get to his own bed, Dean leaned back against the head board and closed his eyes, in hopes of getting a couple hours of sleep.

...

Dean woke up the next morning, laying down in the bed with his arm around Castiel - who had his head on Dean's chest and arm draped over his body - and their legs tangled together. Dean opened his eyes, using his free hand to rub the sleep from them, then looked down at the head on his chest. Cas was still asleep, breathing deeply, and Dean watched him for a few moments before slowly - and carefully, as to not wake Cas - untangled himself from the other man.

"I'll make him breakfast. I'm sure it's been a long time since anyone's done something like that for him," Dean thought as he stood up and ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. He padded quietly to the kitchen before realizing he didn't know much about Cas' food preferences. He rummaged, almost silently, through the cabinets before pulling out a box of pancake mix. He remembered Cas telling him once how he used to eat pancakes some Sundays before church. Dean had never been good at making pancakes - or cooking in general really - and he usually lived off frozen meals or take-out. He didn't even buy the pancake mix - his brother Sam had bought it the last time he came for a visit and insisted that Dean kept it. Dean had tried to explain to Sam that it would just go to waste, but Sam wouldn't hear of it, saying that Dean may find that special someone who is worth making pancakes for.

Dean didn't believe that Cas was that special someone his brother had been going on about, but knew that after everything that Cas had been through, he deserved to have a good breakfast made by someone other than himself. So Dean started to measure out the pancake mix and water in hopes that his pancakes would at least be edible if nothing else.

Dean heated up the griddle like Sam had shown him then poured a ladleful of batter onto the hot surface. He watched the batter bubble as it cooked and when he thought it was time he tried to flip it over. But Dean had forgotten to spray the pan with Crisco and the pancake ended up sticking to the pan.

"Damn it!" Dean said angrily, scraping the pancake in the trashcan. He found the Crisco in the cabinet and sprayed it onto the pan before pouring another ladleful of batter onto it.

Twenty minutes and six more failed attempts later, Dean finally managed to make three seemingly edible pancakes. He put them onto a plate and poured a glass of orange juice, putting both onto a tray and carrying it to the bedroom.

When Dean opened the door, he found Cas still asleep, face buried in the pillow that Dean had been sleeping on. Dean smiled slightly, setting the tray of food on the bedside table. He sat beside Cas and lightly put his hand on the man's back.

"Castiel," Dean whispered, rubbing his hand up and down Cas' bare back, "Cas, I made you breakfast."

Cas groaned and rolled over slightly, sleepily looking up at the blonde. He rubbed his eyes carefully and smiled a little, "You did?"

"I did. Well, attempted to anyway. I'm not the greatest cook, so I can't really guarantee it's edible."

Cas chuckled softly, "I'm sure it's fine, Dean. Thank you." He sat up in the bed, running his hand through his hair. Dean watched as the brunette messed up his already tousled locks and his heart skipped a beat as Cas smiled up at him with half-asleep, half-lidded eyes.

"Well, eat up," Dean said, regaining his composure and handing the tray to Cas, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Cas took the tray and sipped his orange juice, "This is enough for now."

"Okay. Are you going to be okay while I take a shower?"

Cas nodded and mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes, "I'll be okay. Go ahead."

"Enjoy your breakfast," Dean carefully patted Cas' shoulder and walked out of the room.

_**Please review! :)**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Hey guys here is chapter two! I'm going to try and get chapter three up tonight too, but since I haven't actually written it yet, no promises. **_

_**P.S. I don't own the characters - I'm just playing with them for a while. I'll return them when I'm done.**_

_**P.P.S. Please read and review :)**_

**Chapter Two**

Dean was halfway through his shower when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" he grunted, stepping under the stream of water to rinse the shampoo from his hair.

"Dean, I uh.. I need to use the restroom," Cas muttered nervously, tapping his fingers on the doorframe.

"Oh.. Come on in. I won't be able to see anything, don't worry." He heard the door open slowly and soft footsteps on the floor. A few moments later, the lid on the toilet closed and Cas sat down on it.

"Is it okay if I stay in here? I keep hearing things outside and I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm almost done anyway," Dean blushed at the thought of the blue-eyed man sitting, half-clothed, just on the other side of the shower curtain as he washed his body.

"Did you sleep okay?" Dean asked in an attempt to keep his mind off the thoughts that his body was beginning to react to.

"Yeah, I did actually. Thanks for staying with me all night. You really didn't have to."

"I know. But I couldn't very well get away with you all curled around me. I didn't want to wake you or anything, because you need your sleep."

"Yeah, uh.. S-Sorry if I made you uncomfortable by practically laying on you. You were just so warm and soft and comforting; it felt nice."

"It's not a problem, Cas, I promise." He turned off the shower and reached for his towel before opening the shower curtain. Once he had the towel wrapped around his waist, Dean pulled open the curtain and stepped out.

Cas looked up at the blonde-haired man. He admired the smooth contours of Dean's chest, the way the water droplets slid down his chiseled abdomen and soaked up into the towel.

"Do you want to shower before we leave?" Dean asked as he used another towel to dry his hair. He looked at Cas with his bright green eyes and smiled kindly.

Cas nodded, standing up. He pushed his too-large, borrowed pajama pants to the floor and leaned over the tub to turn on the shower.

"I'm going to get dressed really quick. Do you want me to come back in here when I'm done?" Dean asked, pulling his towel tight around his waist.

"Please," Cas whispered, standing up straight and hooking his thumbs in his boxers.

An hour later, they were seated in Dean's car, driving towards the apartment where Cas had lived with Michael. The closer they got to the apartment complex, the more nervous Cas became; a mile away he started shaking badly and by the time they were in the parking lot he was crying. Once Dean pulled the Impala into a parking spot he put his arm around Cas, letting him cry into his shoulder.

"H-He's going to hurt you Dean," Cas sobbed, his tears falling onto the other's man shirt, "A-And he's going to kill me."

"I won't let him hurt me, Cas. And I'm definitely not letting him kill you."

"H-He told me h-he'd kill me if I-I ever tried t-to leave.." Cas began to cry harder, shaking terribly.

Dean shook his head, pulling Cas closer to him, "I won't let it happen," he said, rubbing the other man's back.

It took Cas another 45 minutes to stop crying and gain the courage to face his abuser. Cas knew he wanted out and now he had Dean to help him, he just needed to have the strength to stand up to Michael.

When Cas put his key in the lock though, he began to shake again. It was so bad that Dean had to help him unlock the door and open it.

"Where have you been?" a deep male voice asked from the chair at the kitchen table. Dean looked up to see a burly man sitting in the chair, watching the door.

"None of your business," Cas replied in a voice that sound much more confident than he felt. He then turned his back on Michael, walking straight towards the bedroom to get some of his clothes. It was now that he was thankful that he didn't have much of his own, it meant there was less stuff to pack and less time in the apartment. Dean followed Cas and held open the duffel bag as Cas threw clothes into it.

Michael, however, was not pleased with Cas' answer or the fact that another man was in the apartment. He stood up and followed the pair to the bedroom. He tore the bag away from Dean and threw it to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Michael yelled, glaring at Cas. He clenched his fists, ready to administer a blow if he didn't like Cas' answer.

"L-Leaving," Cas stammered, leaning down and picking the bag up again. The little nerve he had was slowly fading and Dean knew it wouldn't take much more of Michael's intimidation to have Cas back under his control.

Michael knocked the bag out of Cas' hands this time and kicked it across the room. "No you're not," he stated simply, knowing full and well that Cas was still weak and would still submit to him with enough threatening. "Also, tell this piece of trash to leave our home. He isn't welcome here." Michael pointed over his shoulder to Dean, never taking his eyes of Cas.

"D-Dean, please," Cas pleaded, looking at Dean with big, blue, needy eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere without Cas," Dean said, causing Michael to turn around and face him, "You don't deserve him. All you do is threaten him and beat him. I have treated more injuries on him in the last year than all my other patients in my entire career put together. I can't stand to see such an amazing man hurt because of some bully."

"Leave now and you can go injury free," Michael started, clenching and unclenching his fists. He glared at Dean, trying to intimidate him and get him to back down, "If you don't, you both get hurt."

"I'm not leaving," Dean growled quietly in his throat. He clenched his fists as well, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep from being hit much longer. He was only trying to distract Michael long enough for Cas to finish getting his clothes and get out. Dean knew he could handle himself without help, but there was no way he was going to leave Cas in the apartment with that monster.

Cas scurried around quietly, trying to get the rest of his clothes without alerting Michael. It worked well until he reached the last drawer which squeaks when it's closed. Michael turned to look at Cas, who now had the duffle bag over his body, and shook his head.

"What did I tell you Castiel? I told you, if you ever tried to leave, I'd kill you. I guess now, I have to," Michael yelled, reaching into the drawer by the bed.

Cas apparently knew what was in the drawer because the moment Michael opened it, Cas took off running as best he could with the bag weighing him down. "Run Dean!" Cas screamed.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and Dean was unsure what was happening. All he remembered was running towards the door after Cas before hearing the gunshot and feeling the blinding pain as a bullet went through his abdomen.

Dean fell to the floor, barely conscious, despite the fact that he was bleeding out from the bullet hole in his side.

Cas heard the gunshot and turned around quickly, dropping the bag to the floor outside the apartment. He saw Michael, who had his gun pointed directly at Cas' head.

"Cas.. Run.." Dean said. His voice was raspy and barely a whisper, due to him slowly losing consciousness from blood lost. Cas stood frozen on the spot though as the sound of police and ambulance sirens came through the window.

The last thing Dean heard was the sound of another gunshot and piercing scream of pain before he blacked out.

_**I would apologize for the cliffhanger, but I'm not really sorry. Cliffies make things more interesting. Please review and tell me what you think. You can also yell at me for the cliffhanger, I don't mind. :)**_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Hello dear readers, here is chapter three. I hope my cliffhanger didn't upset you too much and that this chapter makes up for it. I would also like to mention that I really didn't know how to end this chapter, so if it seems a little abrupt I'm sorry. I hope you like it.**_

_**P.S. I only own the plot, not the characters. I am only borrowing the characters for a while.**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review.**_

**Chapter Three**

Cas stood frozen on the spot as he tried to comprehend what had happened. He had heard the second gunshot from his left, then Michael's horrible scream of pain. It didn't take Cas long to register that he was covered in blood spatter that was not his own. He looked to his left where his neighbor stood in the doorway, holding a gun that was still pointed at Michael.

"Ellen, wh-what did you do?" Cas asked his neighbor, looking between her and Michael who was on the floor, bleeding from the gunshot in his stomach.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, Castiel," Ellen answered, putting the gun down and moving aside for the police and paramedics to enter the room. She gestured the paramedics to Dean, "I was getting real tired of that bastard yelling at you and hurting you. I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner."

Cas looked at Ellen and nodded, "Thank you," he whispered, hesitating before hugging the older woman. Ellen held the young man to her, rubbing his back comfortingly, in that way only a mother can.

The hug didn't last nearly long enough for Cas' liking as the police came to ask both of them what happened. Halfway through his questioning, Cas watched the paramedics wheel Dean out on a stretcher.

"I-Is he going t-to be okay?" Cas stammered to the police officer and the nearest EMT, "I n-need to go w-with him. I'm his... roommate. P-Please?"

The EMT looked at the police officer who nodded, "He's done for now. He could probably use medical attention too."

Cas looked gratefully at the officer and followed the EMT out to the ambulance. After Dean was loaded into the back, Cas climbed in and sat at Dean's side. He took the blonde man's hand, stroking the back of his hand gently.

"P-Please Dean.. Please b-be okay.. I n-need you to be o-okay.." Cas whispered in Dean's ear. He then looked at the paramedics, with tears in his eyes, "Is h-he going to b-be okay?"

The EMT nearest Cas put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's hard to say now. He's in critical condition. But we do have him stabilized for now. Once we get to the hospital the trauma doctors will look him over and decide if he needs surgery."

Cas nodded, still stroking Dean's hand. He kissed the top of Dean's head and whispered, "I n-need you, Dean. P-Please pull through."

...

Castiel paced the hospital room nervously. It had been three days since Dean had been shot and he had still not woken up. Granted the doctors had put him in a medically induced coma, but it still worried Cas.

Dean's doctor walked in the room and Cas looked up at him hopefully. "Today's the day, right? You're going to wake him up?" Cas whispered. The doctor smiled slightly and nodded. Cas smiled a bit and watched as the doctor stopped the flow of medicine that was keeping Dean under.

"It'll take a while for him to come to, so don't get discouraged if it takes an hour or more," the doctor explained, "I'll be back in a little while to check on him."

Cas nodded and began pacing the room again as the doctor left. He'd done this so much the last three days that he swore he was wearing a path in the carpet. Occasionally Cas would stop next to the bed to wipe Dean's brow with a wet cloth or to whisper in his ear.

Now was one of those times, as Castiel sat next to Dean on the bed and took his hand. "Please wake up, Dean," Cas whispered in the blonde's ear before standing up again.

He did this every five minutes for the next hour as the anesthesia wore off. Close to the hour mark, Dean began to grunt in waking, recognizing Cas' voice. An hour and a half after the doctor stopped the anesthesia, Dean opened his eyes, blinking at the light. Cas was sitting by Dean when he opened his eyes and Dean noticed a blurry figure by his bed, stroking his hand.

"C-Cas..?" Dean said raspily, barely above a whisper. The brunette looked up and straight into Dean's eyes. Cas' face lit up at Dean's voice and the fact that his first word was Cas' name.

"I'm here.." Cas muttered, kissing the back of Dean's hand, "And I'm not going anywhere."

The doctor came back into the room at this point, breaking up their intimate moment. "Good, I see you're awake now. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Dean replied quietly and gestured to his side where the gunshot wound was, "Especially here."

The doctor nodded, checking Dean's vitals and redressing his wound. Cas stood to the side, watching except when the hold in Dean was visible. He couldn't look at the wound because he felt responsible for Dean's injury.

After the doctor left, leaving the two men alone, Dean turned to Cas, "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt?"

Cas let out a scoff, staring at Dean incredulously, "You get shot and you're worried about me? Really?"

"Really," Dean replied, "You're more important."

Cas shook his head and stood up. He couldn't believe the man in the bed. The man barely knew Cas outside of their nurse-patient relationship, yet he was willing to risk his life to keep Cas safe. It was the exact opposite of what Cas was used to with Michael.

"Dean, you are more important right now. You're the one who is laying in a hospital bed because of a gunshot."

"And I'll be okay. The doctor said so. So now let me be worried about you."

"Fine, but I'm still going to be worried about you. So, do you need anything to eat? Or drink? Or anything else?"

Dean raised his eyebrow, "What falls under anything else?" He winked at Cas suggestively, laughing as Cas blushed red, "I'm kidding," Dean said, "How about some pie. Pie would be nice."

"I'll get you some pie then. Be right back." Cas scurried out of the room, still blushing from Dean's actions. He knew that Dean was just joking but it didn't stop Cas from reacting. If he was honest with himself, he found the sandy-haired man attractive. He had the most amazing green eyes, similar to the color of emeralds. They were deep and understanding; when Dean looked at you it felt like his was looking into your soul. Then there was his body, slim but muscular, with strong arms and the most amazing abs. But that was only in a never going to happen platonic way. Cas had always found Dean attractive, from the first time Dean treated him. That didn't mean he wanted to do sexual things to and with Dean.

Dean lay in the bed, waiting for Cas to return. He watched the door impatiently, not realizing how hungry he was until the subject of food came up. When Cas came back into the room, carrying two slices of cherry pie, Dean was so happy he thought he could kiss the dark-haired man.

Cas helped Dean sit up in the bed and put one slice of the pie on the tray in front of him. Dean sat still as Cas sat on the bed beside him.

Cas looked over at the blonde man and smiled. "Need me to feed you?" he teased, sticking his tongue out at Dean.

Dean stuck his tongue out back and grinned cheekily, "Yes, I do."

Cas laughed softly and picked up Dean's fork, putting a bite of pie on it. He moved it towards Dean's mouth, making airplane noises like he would feeding a child. Dean laughed and went to take the bite, but when he did Cas moved the fork so that the pie went all over Dean's face.

Cas laughed as Dean pouted. "Aww poor baby," Cas said in a childish voice.

Dean laughed and wiped pie on Cas' nose. Cas went cross-eyed to look at it and laughed, "Real mature, Dean."

"Says the one who smeared pie on my face," Dean reached for a napkin to wipe it off, trying not to laugh.

"You deserved it for making me feed you," Cas countered, wiping the pie off his nose.

"You offered." Dean picked up his fork and began to eat his pie, laughing.

Cas watched the blonde man eat his pie. The way he would lick the bottom of the fork as he took the pie off it, made Cas weak at the knees. He was thankful to be sitting down otherwise he probably would have fallen over from his knees giving out.

Dean looked over at Cas and winked, "See something you like?"

Cas shook his head blushing, "N-No."

The doctor walked in at that moment, giving Cas the perfect opportunity to stand up and excuse himself from the room. He leaned against the wall outside the room, taking a few deep breaths. He couldn't believe the effect that Dean was having on him - and Dean wasn't even trying.

When the doctor walked out of the room she turned to Cas, "He's going to have to stay in the hospital for a while. Even though the bullet missed any vital organs, it's still a bullet and it still did some damage. He's going to have to heal a lot before he's released to go home."

Cas nodded, "Of course. I understand. Thank you." He walked back into the room with Dean.

Dean looked up Cas and smiled, "You don't have to stay here, Cas. The doctor told me you haven't left my side since I got here. You know you don't owe me anything."

Dean was glad that Cas hadn't left, because it meant the brunette cared as much about Dean as Dean did for him. But he didn't want Cas to feel obligated to stay.

Cas shook his head, "I do owe you, Dean. If it weren't for me, when wouldn't be here. Besides, I wanted to stay, where else am I going to go?"

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I need the company while I'm stuck here. And you know, I'm going to need someone when I get to go home too."

"I'll stay with you. I mean if you want me too.. Or I can find someone else. Do you have any family or anyone to call?"

"Well.. I have a younger brother, but I'd rather have you stay with me. I can cuddle with you. I can't with Sammy."

Cas looked at Dean, smiling. Dean had just admitted he liked to cuddle with Cas, which made Cas happy because Cas like to cuddle with Dean.

"Then I'll stay with you," Cas said, sitting beside Dean again. He smiled and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled and rubbed Cas' arm gently.

"Thank you," Dean whispered, laying his head against Cas' and closing his eyes.

_**I hope you enjoyed the little bit of cuteness between the pair. Please review. :)**_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Hey guys. Here's chapter four! Unfortunately this may be the last of my daily updates since I have to go back to work today. I will still try for daily, but it may be every other day or even more spread out depending on my hours. I hope you've enjoyed the first three chapters and prologue. I've enjoyed writing them. **_

_**P.S. I do not own the characters, only the plot**_

**_P.P.S. Please read and review. Reviews make me happy. And who doesn't want to make someone else happy? _**

**Chapter Four**

Dean reread the letter he had been given by his nurse. He looked up at Cas proudly, "You pressed charges against Michael?"

Cas nodded, "Yeah. When the police were questioning me on what had happened they asked if I wanted to press assault charges. I said yes and now there's a restraining order against Michael."

"And I have to appear in court why exactly?" Dean asked, rereading the letter for the fifth time.

"Because he's being tried with attempted murder. He shot you, Dean, he can't just get away with that."

Dean cocked his head, confused, "What about Ellen? She shot Michael. Is she being tried?"

Since Dean had been rendered unconscious in the apartment, he hadn't known who else had been shot or by whom. He was worried it had been Castiel, but since Cas had been there when Dean woke up he ruled that out. Instead he asked Cas to tell him what happened after he blacked out. That was how Dean learned about Ellen - the older neighbor who had basically saved Cas' life. He learned she shot Michael before he had a chance to hurt Cas.

"She was defending the innocent or something along those lines. She got off scott free," Cas explained to which Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," Dean said simply. He put the letter down and went back to his lunch: double cheeseburger, fries and a slice of pie - his favorite.

Cas nodded, watching Dean eat. As Dean took a bite of his cheeseburger, mustard dribbled out of the sandwich and onto Dean's chin. Cas smiled and pointed at Dean's chin, a gesture to tell Dean he had something there, to which Dean tried to lick it up. Cas laughed at the other man's actions and handed him a napkin instead.

"Any news on when you get to go home?" Cas asked.

"Hopefully in a week if the wound looks okay," Dean mumbled around a mouthful of food.

Cas looked over at Dean and shook his head in amusement, "Oh yeah, that's attractive."

Dean smiled widely, his mouth still full of food, "I know."

Cas laughed and stood up, stretching, "Have you called your brother yet?"

Dean shook his head, his mouth now empty, "I don't want him to worry. I'm not calling him until I'm out of here."

"Too bad," Cas stated, walking to the door, "I called him. I knew you wanted to see him, even if you wouldn't admit it."

Cas then opened the door to reveal Sam on the other side. Cas looked up at the man and smiled, stepping aside to allow him entrance into the room.

"Sammy.." Dean said quietly, looking at his younger brother.

"Dean.." Sam replied, walking into the room. He sat in the chair next to the bed, "How you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Dean answered.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone," Cas said, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Sam watched Cas go and looked at his brother, "He seems nice. I'm glad you've finally found someone."

"What? I-I'm not... I-I'm not with Cas.. H-He's just a friend," Dean stammered, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"But you want him to be more. Don't you?" Sam smiled knowingly.

"Shut up," Dean snapped, taking another bite of his cheeseburger.

Sam chuckled and watched his brother, "But seriously. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. A little sore. You know, getting shot will do that to you. But other than that I'm good. I've had Cas here to keep me company, so that's a plus."

"Well I'm glad you're okay. So I can do this." Sam smacked his brother on the arm, "You could have called me sooner."

"I know. But I didn't want you to worry."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'll always worry about you."

The brother's talked for about an hour. It had been a few months since they'd seen each other and even though they had a lot more to catch up on, Sam had to leave. Sam had had a long flight from his home in Kansas and he was tired. He stood up, promising to come back the next day when he was rested.

Sam walked out of Dean's room to see Cas sitting on the floor outside the door. Cas stood up when he saw Sam and smiled up at him.

"Have a nice chat?" Cas asked, glancing towards the door, like he wanted nothing more than to get back in there.

"Yeah, we did. I'll probably be back tomorrow after I've had some sleep. Thanks for calling me Castiel."

"You're welcome. I knew he was too stubborn to call you himself, but I also knew he really wanted to see you. So thanks for coming."

"He's my brother, I'll always be there when he needs me. Anyway, I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you," Sam gave the shorter man a small wave before walking down the hall to the elevator. Cas watched him go before walking back into Dean's room.

Dean was laying back on the bed, flipping through the channels on the television. He did this every night, in hopes of finding something interesting on. He never did though and it always resorted to Cas and Dean playing card games until the doctors came in to give Dean another pain pill and some sleeping aid. Depending on Dean's pain level Cas would then either crawl into the bed beside Dean or lay in the recliner. More often than not though, Cas was in the bed, curled up beside Dean, both keeping the other safe.

Cas sat on the end of Dean's bed, shuffling the deck of cards while Dean made his third round through the channels. Dean then sat up, pulling the small table between the two of them. He looked up at the television, which he'd left on some local news station, then back to Cas.

"I wish they had like Skinemax or something in this place. You know how long it's been since I've watched porn?" Dean said, grinning. He loved to bring up anything to do with sex around Cas, because Cas would blush and become flustered.

Just like he always did, Cas turned red and looked down at his hands, dropping the cards all over the bed and floor. He avoided making eye contact with Dean as he slid off the bed to gather the cards on the floor. Dean laughed at the dark-haired man, which caused Castiel to blush even redder, the color now spreading to his ears and neck. Dean smiled as Cas stood up, putting the cards on the table.

"H-Hush," Cas stammered, still not meeting Dean's eyes.

"Oh, calm down. You know I'm only kidding," Dean started, which helped Cas' heart slow down and some of the color drain from his face, "However, it's been over a week since I've seen anyone other than myself naked. So if you wanted to, you know, dance around and take your clothes off to music, I won't stop you."

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed, the color returning to his face as he tapped his fingers nervously on the table.

"Cas, calm down. I'm only joking," Dean laughed, "Come on, let's play cards."

Dean picked up the cards and put them back in a stack before shuffling them. He was giving Cas time to calm down. Dean enjoyed getting Cas all flustered. The brunette was adorable when he blushed. The red tint on his face made his blue eyes sparkle; and his voice went high pitched and squeaky as he stuttered through the words he spoke.

Five minutes later, Cas' face was back to its normal color and his breathing regular again. Cas looked up at Dean and smiled shyly. "So what are we playing tonight?" Cas asked.

"I was thinking maybe blackjack, if that's okay?" Dean replied, looking at Cas.

"Works for me," Cas replied.

The two played blackjack for close to 30 minutes before the doctor came in with Dean's meds. While Dean took the pills, Cas gathered up the cards and put them back in the box.

After the doctor left the room, Cas changed into his pajamas. Dean watched the brunette as Cas stripped his shirt then pushed his jeans off. Clad only in his boxers, Cas stretched his arms above his head, groaning quietly. Dean groaned inwardly, watching the dark-haired man stretch. While Dean flustered Cas with mentions of sex, Cas could do the same to Dean without talking. And he did it every night when getting ready for bed. Cas finished stretching and slipped the pajama bottoms on. They were two sizes too big - due to that being all the hospital store had - and they hung dangerously low on his hips, even though Cas had them tied tight with the drawstrings.

Cas smiled at Dean and crawled into bed beside him. Dean scooted over closer to Cas and laid his head on Cas' bare chest. Dean closed his eyes, the sleeping aid now kicking in, and ran his hand up and down Cas' side sleepily. Cas smiled, wrapping his arm around Dean protectively. Cas watched as Dean began to fall asleep. Once Dean was asleep, Cas closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_**Please review :)**_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Hey guys here's chapter five! Sorry it took so long to get it up, I got busy with work plus I rewrote this chapter like 4 times before I was satisfied with it. I'm still not 100% happy, but I felt bad for making you all wait so long for it the way it is. Hopefully you like it.**_

_**P.S. I don't own the characters, just the plot.**_

_**P.P.S. Please read and review. Review make me happy :)**_

**Chapter Five**

"Dean Winchester, get your butt back in bed right now," Castiel scolded, pointing Dean back to the bedroom.

"But it's so boring just laying in bed," Dean whined.

"Doctors orders. Now back to bed. I'll bring in supper and a movie in a few," Cas said, pointing at down the hall.

Dean groaned, walking slowly back to his bedroom. He'd been released from the hospital two days ago after being there for almost a month. His wound was almost completely healed, but he still had stitches in that he had to be careful of. The doctors had ordered him to bed rest while he finished healing and the only times he was allowed up was to use the restroom and bathe.

Cas had been great. He'd stayed by Dean's side since he'd been released from the hospital. He made Dean food and made sure his wound stayed clean. He even stayed with Dean through the night, cuddling the blonde man, which made both of them feel safe.

Cas finished cooking and made two plates of food: fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, and rolls. He poured two glasses of sweet tea and put it all on a tray, carrying it all to Dean's bedroom.

Dean smiled at the brunette as he walked in, "Looks good, Cas. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Cas said, sitting beside Dean on the bed and handing him his plate of food.

Dean grinned and picked up his chicken leg, taking a large bite out of it. He let out a satisfied noise as he chewed his chicken.

Cas slowly at his food as he watched Dean shovel the food into his mouth.

"So what movie did you get tonight?" Dean mumbled around a mouthful of potatoes.

"It's your choice between GI Joe and X-Men," Cas replied, getting up to put in the movie that Dean chose.

"X-Men," Dean said quickly, between bites.

Dean fell asleep shortly after finishing his supper. He had taken his pain medication which made him tired. Cas looked over at the blonde man and smiled. Dean's mouth was hanging open slightly and he had a small trail of drool coming out of the corner. Castiel carefully leaned over and used a napkin to wipe the saliva from Dean's chin, which caused Dean to jerk slightly.

Cas paused before running his hand through Dean's hair, "Shh, Dean, go back to sleep, it's okay."

Cas' quiet, deep voice calmed Dean, causing the blonde to fall back to sleep. His breathing became steady and he moved to lay against Cas' chest.

Carefully, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean protectively. Cas rubbed his hands up and down Dean's back soothingly and kissed his head lightly, "Sweet dreams," he whispered, watching the rest of the movie.

When the pair woke up the next day, the bed was a mess of tangle limbs and blankets. Dean had his head on Cas' chest while Cas had his arms wrapped protectively around Dean.

Dean awoke first, sighing contently at the warmth of Cas' body against his. He lightly ran his fingers down Cas' bare side before burying his face back in Cas' chest.

"Dean?" Cas whispered groggily, waking with a start when Dean's cold fingers touched his bare skin.

"Five more minutes," Dean groaned, almost back to sleep.

Cas rolled away from Dean, sitting up. "You sleep, I'll bring in some breakfast."

Dean shook his head and pulled Cas back down beside him. "No. Cuddle with me," Dean whined, pressing his face into Cas' back.

Castiel chuckled, cuddling closer to Dean, "If you insist."

"I do insist," Dean stated, sighing contently and pressing against Cas' back.

Cas rolled over onto his other side so that he was facing the blonde man. Dean's eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell evenly - almost asleep. Cas placed his hand lightly on Dean's cheek, running his fingers down it. Dean smiled and opened his eyes. His emerald eyes found Cas' aquamarine eyes and stared into them for a few moments.

Cas smiled at Dean, taking Dean's hand in his own. His fingers fit between Dean's perfectly and the pair smiled upon realization of this. Dean rubbed his thumb on the side of Cas' before bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

Most mornings were like this for the two of them - a lot of cute, affectionate actions between them before they'd finally get out of bed and make breakfast together. Every morning, Dean would have to fight the urge to just press his lips against Cas' and every morning he succeeded, though every morning it got harder to do so.

Dean lightly ran his index finger from the top of Cas' forehead down to his chin, going over his nose and brushing over the man's lips lightly. As Dean brushed Cas' lips, Cas parted them slightly and nipped the tip of Dean's finger.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, quickly pulling his hand away from Cas' face.

Cas laughed, sticking his tongue out at the blonde man. Dean poked Cas' tongue and smiled at the brunette.

"I'm going to go start breakfast," Cas said suddenly, sitting up, "Join me when you're ready."

Dean nodded, sitting up as well, "I'll be in in a few."

Cas stood up, stretching, giving Dean a good look at his torso. Dean watched Cas stretch and walk out of the room before standing up himself.

Dean looked out the bedroom door to make sure Cas was really in the kitchen before whispering to himself, "Today's the day. The day I'm finally going to kiss Castiel."

_**Please review :)**_


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've actually had most of it written for a while, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. So I know the ending isn't the greatest. I also wanted to let a little in_to Cas' head and what he was thinking - hopefully this did that. His inner monologue kind of amused me, and I hope it amuses you too. :)_**

**_P.S. I don't own anything but the plot _**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review :)_**

**Chapter Six**

Dean looked in the mirror again before walking out of his bedroom. He really did feel today was the right day to kiss Cas, but he had to find the right time. He didn't want to just do it out of the blue; he wanted their first kiss to be perfect. Dean really cared about Castiel, more than he'd ever cared about anyone, and he didn't want to run him off.

Dean took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen where Cas had his back to him. Cas was reaching up into the cabinet to get the mixing bowl. His bare back muscles were taut as he stretched his arms above his head. Dean watched as Cas pulled the bowl down; Cas' muscles slackened as he set the bowl on the counter.

"What's for breakfast?" Dean asked, stepping up beside Cas.

"Pancakes. If that's okay?" Cas smiled, motioning to the box of pancake mix on the counter.

"Pancakes are fine with me," Dean said, starting to measure out the mix while Cas measured the water.

"Don't forget, Dean, you have a doctor's appointment this afternoon," Cas told Dean as they cooked the pancakes together.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll remove the stitches. Then you can quit holding back," Dean replied, pouring the batter onto the griddle.

"Holding back?" Cas asked, confused as to what Dean was talking about.

"We both know you want me. Once the stitches are removed, you won't have to hold back on jumping me," Dean winked.

Cas blushed furiously, hiding his face in his hands. Dean chuckled and wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulders.

"I'm kidding Cas," Dean said, giving the brunette man's shoulders a squeeze.

Cas nodded and uncovered his face which was still a bright red, "W-We need to make breakfast," he managed to stutter out, before flipping the pancakes. His hands shook slightly as he stacked the finished pancakes onto the plate that Dean held out for him.

"What time is my appointment today?" Dean asked as he set the table. He sat down and looked over to the refrigerator, where Cas was pouring orange juice into glasses.

"At 12:30. And it's a good thing I'm here or you'd never remember," Cas replied putting the cups on the table and sitting down across from Dean. The two men started piling the pancakes onto their plates.

"You're probably right about that," Dean mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes.

Syrup dripped from the corner of the blonde man's mouth and down onto his chin. Cas' eyes followed the syrup and the man watched as Dean slowly licked his lips. Dean let out a satisfied noise as he finished his bite of pancakes. The noise, while intended to be an appreciation of the food, sounded much more sensual to Cas' ears. The dark-haired man bit his lip and looked intently at his plate. He was thankful the table was blocking the fact that his pajama bottoms had begun to tent in appreciation of Dean's noise.

_"Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead pup - look at his arms. I never noticed how muscular they are - no Cas stop that! Grandma at the beach, Grandma in a bathing suit, Grandma in a yellow, polka - and look at the way he lick his lips. It's slow and sexy; I could think of a few things he could do with that tongue. Oh that is so not helping! Uhm, dead kittens, dead puppies, dead kittens, dead puppies." _Cas thought, taking a few deep breaths. He was trying to think of anything that would stop his body from its natural reaction to Dean, but every time it started to work, Dean would do something to - unintentionally - attract Cas' attention. _"That one time, at the flea market with Grandma and Grandpa. Grandma tried on that yellow, polka dot bikini and just had to prance out of the fitting room for everyone to see. It barely covered her, all her wrinkles out in the open for everyone to see. Then Grandpa took her back into the fitting room. They were in there for so long, groaning and grunting and moaning..." _Cas shuddered at the memory then sighed in relief as his pajama bottoms laid flat again.

"Did you hear me?" Dean asked just then, looking up at Cas.

Cas shook his head, "Sorry, spaced out for a second. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to shower first or second?" Dean replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Second. I'll clean up here while you bathe, then I'll take mine," Cas answered.

Dean nodded and finished the last bite of his pancakes before standing up. "I'll go take my shower then," he said, walking to the bedroom.

Cas' eyes followed Dean down the hall and once Dean was in the bedroom, Cas stood up and cleared the table.

_"Why does he have that affect on me?" _Cas thought to himself as he put the plates in the dishwasher. _"I mean sure, he's funny and kind. He's got a fabulous body - lean and muscular. And he did help me leave Michael; he took care of me when no one else would. Still, one appreciative moan from him - about his food no less - shouldn't cause me to get a hard-on, so why does it?" _Cas shook his head, loading the rest of the breakfast dishes into the racks and shutting the dishwasher.

"It's going to be a long day," Cas muttered, walking through the bedroom to knock on the bathroom door. "Dean? You about done?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, opening the bathroom door in that instant, a cloud of steam billowing out behind him. He was wearing only a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping water onto his bare chest. Cas watched as one particular droplet ran down the contours of Dean's body. Cas became so distracted by the bead of water that he jumped when Dean snapped his fingers in front of Cas' face.

"What?" Cas asked, pulling his attention back to Dean's face.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Dean smirked, wiping his chest - including the water that Cas had been watching.

"N-Nothing," Cas stammered, looking away from Dean completely, "You done in there? Can I go shower now?"

Dean nodded and stepped out of the doorway, ushering Cas in, "It's all yours."

Cas hurried into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it. He took a few deep breaths and shook his head. "A very long day," he repeated.

**_I hope you liked it. Please review :)_**


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on this chapter for a while, I just didn't know quite where to go with this. I really wanted to show a bit more of Castiel's innocence and make him a bit more like he would have been before he was with Michael. So I'm hoping this maybe does it a little justice. I'm currently working on Chapter Eight, and I will try to get it up faster than this one. **_

_**P.S. I do not own anything except the plot.**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review.**_

**Chapter Seven**

"Well that went better than expected," Dean said, sitting down on a bench near the ice cream stand in the park.

"Yeah, it did. And you got the 'okay' you were wanting. Since they took out the stitches." Cas sat down beside Dean, licking his ice cream cone.

"I know." Dean winked at Castiel, "So you finally going to have your way with me tonight?"

Cas looked at the blonde man and blushed furiously. He couldn't tell if Dean was really joking or not at this point. Dean was slowly licking his ice cream and Cas watched him as Dean's tongue did things to the ice cream that Cas wanted Dean to do to him. Cas wasn't sure how to reply to the fair-haired man beside him, so instead he stayed quiet, trying to keep his eyes focused on his ice cream and away from Dean's.

"Cas?" Dean asked, nudging Cas' shoulder, "You with me?"

"Yeah, I just chose to ignore that not-so-subtle hint to the fact that you want me to do unmentionable things to you." Cas looked over at Dean and winked.

Dean grinned, pleased with the fact that Cas had joined in with Dean's banter, if only for the moment.

Cas watched the sidewalk as they strolled down it, walking around the edge of the play equipment. It was the middle of the day and most kids were in school, so all the equipment was empty. Cas eyed the swings longingly as they walked past them, which didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Go," Dean said simply, nodding Cas towards the swings. Cas looked over at Dean to make sure he was serious, to which Dean nodded, "C'mon, I'll go too." Dean grinned as he pulled Cas towards the swings.

Cas laughed, unbelieving that Dean was not only encouraging Cas to play on the swings, but was going to play himself. "Dean, are you sure about this?" Cas asked as they got to the swing set.

"Of course I'm sure. I saw the way you were looking at it. I also know you want to swing, so get on, I'll push you," Dean replied. He held the swing steady for Cas, who climbed up on it. Once Cas was situated on the seat, Dean began to push Cas.

"I always loved the swings. They make me feel like I'm flying; like I'm free," Cas told Dean. Dean was now on the swing next to Cas, and pumping his legs to get going.

"You are free now," Dean whispered. Cas barely heard him, but he knew exactly what the blonde meant.

"Thanks to you," Cas muttered, still pumping his legs to keep swinging.

Dean watched the dark-haired man swing. Cas was grinning like a kid in the candy store, his blue eyes shining in the sun as he pushed himself higher. Dean couldn't help but smile at the child-like innocence Cas presented in this moment.

"So I think we should rent a movie and get Chinese takeout. Have a nice night in. How's that sound?" Dean asked, looking over a Cas. Dean straightened his legs, letting his feet drag on the ground to stop the swing.

"That sounds like a great plan," Cas replied, mimicking Dean's actions and standing up when the swing had stopped moving, "Ready to go?"

Dean stood up, nodding, "Let's go." He held his hand out to Cas who eyed it curiously. "Can't have you getting lost in the park." Cas rolled his eyes at Dean and took his hand, laughing softly.

"Of course not." Cas smiled over at Dean, walking through the park with him.

The pair got back to Dean's car and Dean opened Cas' door for him. Dean waited until Cas was in the vehicle before shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side. He started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking space before speeding off into the road.

Cas closed his eyes and clenched his fists while Dean wove in and out of traffic as he made his way to the Chinese restaurant.

"Is it necessary to drive like that, Dean?" Cas mumbled through his clenched teeth.

"Yup," Dean smirked, looking over at Cas briefly.

"Do you want me to throw up?" Cas asked, putting his hand over his mouth.

Dean's eyes got wide and he slowed down, driving much slower and safer than before, "No one pukes in the Impala."

"Well that got you to listen," Cas grinned, knowing he'd gotten his way.

"You liar, you weren't going to puke at all were you?"

"Not at all. But I got my way," Cas stuck his tongue out at the fair-haired man, "Keep driving like you were and I might puke though."

An hour later the pair pulled up at Dean's house with their Chinese take-out and _Avengers _on DVD. Dean took the food to the kitchen to plate it up, while Castiel took the movie into the living room. Dean took both plates of food to the living room and sat on the couch next to Cas, who was just pressing play on the TV.

Once they were finished eating the two men curled up together on the couch to finish the movie. Dean sat on the end of the couch, leaning against the arm. He had his arm wrapped around Cas, whose head was on Dean's chest. Dean smiled down at the brunette man when he wasn't looking. Dean wanted to kiss Cas in that moment, but as he started to lean down and make his move, Cas sat up. "Want some pie? I think there's some apple left from yesterday," Cas said, smiling over at Dean.

Dean smiled back and nodded, "Sure, that would be great. Thanks, Cas." Cas nodded and stood up walking to the kitchen. Dean watched him go and whispered to himself, "Damn it Cas. I just worked up the nerve to do it and you have to ruin it with pie! Screw it, I'm just going to do it!"

Before Dean lost his nerve, he stood up and followed Cas into the kitchen. He watched as Cas sliced the pie and put it on plates, and waited until Cas' hands were completely empty. Once the dark-haired man put the knife down Dean walked up behind the man and wrapped his arms around Cas. Dean turned Cas around to face him and grinned at the smaller man. Dean put one hand on Cas' cheek, keeping the other wrapped around his waist.

"Dean? What're you..?" Cas started, looking up at Dean, who was slowly leaning in towards Cas.

_**BAM! Cliffhanger! Sorry, lovelies, please don't hate me. I'll try and get Chapter Eight up ASAP so you won't have to wait too long to see what happens with them. Until then, please review :)**_


	9. Chapter Eight

**_Hey guys! Told you I'd try and be back sooner with this one! I didn't want to leave you with that cliffhanger for too long. Though some of you are going to be disappointed in this chapter after the cliffie I left you with. But I hope you enjoy it either way. _**

**_P.S. I do not own the characters, only the plot._**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review :)_**

**Chapter Eight  
**

"Dean? What're you..?" Cas started, looking up at Dean, who was slowly leaning in towards Cas. He was unable to finish his question as he was cut off by the sound of a duffel bag dropping to the floor.

"Oh my God! " Sam's voice came from behind them. Sam had wanted to surprise his brother and didn't think to knock. He never thought he'd walk in on his brother about to kiss another guy. "I am so sorry!"

"Sam?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Dean exclaimed, stepping away from Cas. Cas quickly turned away from the brothers, trying to hide his tomato-red face.

"Well I wanted to surprise you, but I guess I'm the one who's surprised," Sam said, looking between his brother and Castiel, "I um.. I'll go get a burger and a hotel room. Call me when I can come back to chat."

Sam started toward the kitchen door, still looking between the pair.

"Sam wait," Cas muttered. He was still facing away from the brothers; his face remained bright red as he spoke, "You don't have to leave. Would you like some pie?"

"Thank you, Castiel. But I'll only stay if my brother is okay with it," Sam replied, looking over at Dean.

Dean glared at Sam while he nodded, "Sure. It's fine with me. I haven't seen you since I was in the hospital." He motioned to the table for Sam to sit at while Dean helped Cas get the pie.

Dean and Cas sat down with Sam at the table, handing him his piece of pie.

"So Sam, what brings you to town? It's a long ways from Kansas," Cas asked, taking a bit of his pie.

"I wanted to check in on my brother who never calls," Sam answered, kicking Dean's shin under the table.

"Ow!" Dean yelped, looking at his younger brother, "Sorry. Been a little preoccupied. And I didn't want to worry you."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I always hear, even when you're not hurt," Sam said.

Castiel, looked between the brothers. He knew they would never actually fight, but watching their banter was like a tennis match - back and forth between them.

"Besides, the only thing you're preoccupied with is your... _friend_," Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean and caused Cas to choke on his pie.

"I um.. I'm just going to use the restroom," Cas stammered, standing up and walking quickly out of the room.

Dean watched Cas go then glared at his brother, "Nothing has happened between me and Cas. And the first time I go to make a move, you have to burst in and ruin it."

"Nothing has happened yet? Seriously? This is the slowest I've ever seen you make a move on anyone," Sam looked at his brother, "You really care about him don't you?"

"Of course I really care about him, Sammy! Which is why I'm moving so slow, I don't want to scare him off."

Cas stood hidden in the hallway, listening to the brothers talk. Dean confessed that he had feelings for Castiel, which caused Cas to blush but he continued to watch the pair. Dean's voice was barely above a whisper as he told his brother about Cas. Sam listened intently, his shaggy brown hair swaying as he nodded his head.

Cas walked back into the kitchen after the brothers had finished talking about him and had decided that Sam would stay at a hotel. That was Sam's idea in hopes that his brother would finally be able to kiss Cas.

"Hey, Cas," Sam said, smiling at the dark-haired man, "I think I'm going to stay at a hotel tonight. Since you're in the guest room."

Cas nodded, "Okay. I mean if you're sure."

Sam stood and patted his brother on the shoulder, "See you later, Dean. We'll have to have lunch tomorrow and talk some more. You're welcome to join us, Cas."

"See you, Sammy," Dean stood and hugged his younger brother. Dean whispered a quiet thanks in Sam's ear before they broke their hug.

Sam picked up his bag from the middle of the kitchen floor and smiled at the pair of men standing side by side next to the table. "Have a good night," he told them, before walking out the door.

Dean looked at Cas after Sam shut the door, "Sorry about that. I really had no idea he was coming. He does that occasionally."

"It's okay, Dean. He's your brother, you don't have to apologize," Cas smiled. "Did you have a good chat?"

"Yeah, we did. I'm going to go take a shower, okay?" Dean said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Fine with me," Cas replied, heading into the bedroom to wait for Dean. While Dean showered, Cas sat on Dean's bed, thinking about the conversation he had overheard between Sam and Dean.

Cas knew now that Dean wanted him. He also knew that Dean was planning on kissing him tonight - if the opportunity presented itself. Cas had decided to take it upon himself to make the first move. He almost wanted to do it right then, but since Dean was naked in the shower he figured it would be more awkward than romantic.

He waited patiently for the shower to turn off, getting more anxious by the second. The longer he waited, the more he thought about what he was about to do, the more Cas thought it might not be a good idea.

He stood up and began pacing across the room, whispering to himself, "You can do it, Cas. You know he wants to so there's no reason not to. Be brave Castiel, you can do this."

He continued pacing back and forth, repeating those words to himself until he heard the shower turn off. He stopped in his tracks, looking over at the bathroom door. He watched and waited until he saw the doorknob turn.

_"Here goes nothing." _Cas thought, waiting for Dean to walk out.

_**Yeah, sorry, still no kissing. But I can almost promise it's coming in the next chapter. Almost. And I can almost promise I'll have it up in a few days. Almost. This just depends on how busy I get since I do work and everything. But I hope you kind of liked it at least. I like writing Sam and plan to do more of it in the near future for this story. But until next time, please review :)**_


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Hey guys! Here's chapter nine! Sorry for leaving it with a cliffhanger, but really cliffhangers are better with me. A cliffhanger means I know where I'm going next and the next chapter will be up in a few days. So I hope you like it and that I did it justice.**_

_**P.S. I do not own the characters, only the plot.**_

_**P.P.S. Please read and review. Reviews make me happy :)**_

**Chapter Nine  
**

Cas stood waiting in the middle of the bedroom floor for close to five minutes after the shower shut off for Dean to come out of the bathroom.

When the doorknob turned, Cas' heart sped up as he got more nervous about what he was going to do. When the door finally opened, Dean walked out wearing only his Batman boxers, rubbing his hair with a towel. There were still a few water droplets running down his chest as dried his hair. His boxers were a little big and hung dangerously low on his hips; the _v _of his pelvic muscles clearly visible and making Castiel weak at the knees.

Dean threw the towel onto the floor and winked at Cas, starting to walk past him to sit on the bed. Cas, however, had other plans and as Dean tried to walk past him Cas grabbed his waist and spun him around, pinning him against the wall.

"Well hello there," Dean smirked as Cas pinned Dean's hands above his head.

Cas pressed his body against Dean's, using one hand to keep his hands to the wall. The other hand trailed lightly down Dean's cheek, slowly down his chest and abs before coming to a rest on his hip. Dean shivered at the other man's feathery touch, wanting nothing more than to press his lips against the brunette's.

Cas smiled at Dean before moving his other hand - the one that was holding Dean's to the wall - and placed it on the back of Dean's neck.

"I know how long you've wanted to do this," Cas whispered, using his thumb to draw light circles on Dean's hip, "And I just wanted you to know that I wanted it too."

Dean looked at Cas, confused, until Cas leaned up and pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean's heart sped up and his breathing became irregular at the feel of Cas' lips on his own. Cas' lips were soft, whereas Dean's were slightly chapped, causing them to feel rougher.

When Dean got over the initial shock of kissing Cas, he put his hands on Cas' slim hips, pulling him closer. It was an almost desperate movement of lips and teeth and tongues; the tension that had been building between them was now boiling to the surface and coming out in that single action. Cas nipped gently on Dean's bottom lip, causing the blonde to let out a small moan. Cas' already flushed cheeks became a brighter shade of pink at the sound, knowing that he caused the noise to come from the other man's mouth.

Before Castiel was ready for him to, Dean had pulled away from him. Cas started to pout before Dean began to kiss just below his ear. It was now Cas who was moaning as Dean began to nibble and suck on the exposed flesh of Cas' neck.

Dean's continued to lavish the brunette's collarbone and his body began to react to Cas' noises. He gripped Cas' hips tighter and pulled him closer, causing the shorter man to gasp when he felt Dean's erection against his thigh.

"Dean.." Cas whispered, groaning as Dean pressed his erection against Cas'.

"Yeah?" Dean muttered, pulling away from Cas' neck to look into his aqua-colored eyes. His emerald eyes bore into Cas, who blushed under Dean's intense stare.

"Can we slow down a little?" Cas asked, his blue eyes pleading. He wanted to do more, go further with Dean, but he was scared of getting hurt. He'd only ever been with Michael - who wasn't exactly gentle when it came to intimacy.

Dean knew that though, having been Cas' nurse for so long, so he nodded in understanding, "Of course we can." He pushed Cas back slightly - just enough to step out from between him and the wall - and took his hand, leading him to the bed.

The pair crawled into bed together, cuddling close. Dean stroked Cas' hair, while his head lay on Dean's bare chest. Castiel closed his eyes, taking in Dean's scent. Dean's aroma was a mix of Cas' favorite vanilla-scented body wash and his musky aftershave. Cas then noticed Dean's Batman boxers again and laughed softly.

"Batman, Dean, really? How old are you?" Cas asked, lighting running his finger over the elastic waistband.

Dean shivered at Cas' touch and chuckled, "Yes Batman. You are never too old for Batman." He stuck his tongue out at the dark-haired man, who reached up and poked it.

"Maybe not Batman movies, but a grown man wearing Batman boxers? That's a little odd."

"If they're really bothering you that much, Cas, I'll just take them off." Dean smirked and began pushing the boxers down over his hips slowly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! I didn't say I wanted you to strip!" Cas exclaimed, covering his eyes.

Dean laughed, pulling his boxers back up and though he was fully covered again, the line of his pelvic muscles was still visible. "Then don't complain about my choice in underwear."

Cas shook his head in amusement before laying it back on Dean's chest. "Fine, no more complaining. But tomorrow while we're having lunch with your brother, we're going to go shopping for some big boy underwear." Dean made a noise of disapproval but wrapped his arms around Cas.

Cas moved closer to Dean, tangling his legs with the blonde man's and draping his arm over Dean's bare chest. Dean slipped his hand under the hem of Cas' shirt, onto his back. He ran his thumb over Cas' spine, smiling when Cas shivered under his touch.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked quietly, now rubbing circles on Cas' lower back. Cas made a small noise to show he was listening to Dean who continued with, "What happens from here? Are we together, like a couple, or n-nothing at all? Because, well.. I uh.. I'd like us to be um.. together."

Cas looked up at Dean, somewhat shocked that this man - the man who made countless sex jokes to Cas - could get nervous. "I'd like that too," Cas answered, smiling up at the blonde man.

_**And there we have it, they've finally kissed! Now, I am awful with writing kissing scenes so I hope I did this one justice and that it lived up to your expectations. Let me know - please review :) **_


	11. Chapter Ten

**_Hey lovelies! I'm here again with another update. A few pieces of information I'd like to share. First, I want to offer a huge thank you to all the followers, favorites and comments on this story. You all are amazing! Second, I know updates are coming faster than usual - that's because I am participating (though not officially or anything) in NaNoWriMo [National Novel Writing Month]. Yes, it's supposed to be for writing a novel but I figure a FanFic works the same. So basically everyday for the month of November, I'll be writing around 1000 words (basically one chapter). That also means a new chapter about every 2-3 days (since I have to proofread and everything like that) I'm also hoping that I'll get enough written in November that if I get busy with work and life, I'll still have updates for you without having to write any. _**

**_P.S. I do not own anything but the plot._**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review._**

**Chapter Ten  
**

Cas woke up the next morning practically laying on top of Dean. The fingers on his left hand were intertwined with the fingers on Dean's right and Cas' other hand was splayed out on Dean's bare chest with his head on top of it. He looked up at Dean, who was still fast asleep, a smile on his face. Cas touched his fingers to his own lips, remembering the kiss that happened just hours before. He then reached his hand up, brushing his fingers over the blonde man's full lips. Cas could still remember the feel of Dean's lips on his: the pressure - light but needy, like he'd wanted and needed to do it for a while; the texture - slightly chapped and rough; even the taste - mostly like the apple pie he'd just had, but a little bit like hamburgers and beer.

He remembered the way Dean had bit his bottom lip a couple times, causing it to turn red and swell slightly; Cas ran his tongue over his lip, where Dean had nipped it, and noticed it was still a little puffy because of it. He then ran his fingers over the portion of his neck that Dean had been kissing and sucking. He couldn't tell by feeling, but he was pretty sure he'd have a decent-sized mark from it.

Before Cas could do anything about it, his body began to react to the memories. He knew if Dean was awake, he'd noticed the fact that Cas was beginning to get hard; then again, Cas wasn't sure if Dean couldn't feel it anyway. Cas cursed under his breath, knowing he'd have to get off of Dean or risk Dean feeling the erection against his leg.

He swiftly rolled off of Dean, onto his side, his back towards the fair-haired man. It was too late, however, as he felt Dean wrap his strong arms around the brunette's waist and pull him flush against his chest. Dean now lay on his side, spooning with Cas. Dean's right hand slipping under the hemline of Cas' shirt, rubbing feathery circles on his lower abdomen.

"Someone is a little excited this morning," Dean whispered into Cas' ear. Cas could tell Dean was smirking just from the town of his voice, "Care to share why?"

Cas shook his head, angling his head to look over his shoulder at Dean, which caused his pale face to flush right red.

"It's okay. I'm having a little bit of a situation too," Dean said quietly as he pressed his hips forward slightly. It was then that Cas realized that he hadn't felt Dean's hips near his since they had switched to this new position.

"I can tell," Cas whispered, pressing back against Dean.

They stayed like this for a while. Dean continued to rub circles on Cas' stomach, just above the waistband of his boxers. Occasionally, Dean's fingertips would slip under the elastic and brush over Cas' pelvic bone. Each time Dean did this, his hand would wander further into the brunette's boxers.

"You know, we have to meet your brother soon. I should probably go shower," Cas muttered, grabbing hold of Dean's hand which was slowly making its way further into Cas' boxers.

Dean pouted and shook his head, wrapping his arm tight around Cas' waist. "Five more minutes?"

Cas looked over at the clock and nodded, "Five minutes only. Then you have to let me up to shower."

Dean turned over to lay on his back, pulling Cas over to face him. Dean reached over and ran his fingers down the brunette's cheek, admiring his face. Cas' face was chiseled, his jaw line strong and covered with a bit of scruff - due to a few days of not shaving. His normally light blue eyes were darker, now more the shade of sapphires, which shone in the light coming in from the window.

Dean smiled, lightly stroking Cas' cheek, "You're beautiful." Cas blushed and shook his head, rolling over to hide his face in the pillow. Dean rubbed Cas' back and chuckled softly. "Please don't hide."

"Why not?" Cas mumbled, his face still buried in the pillow.

"Because I haven't kissed you good morning yet. And I can't if you keep hiding."

"You want to kiss me again?" Cas' voice was still muffled because of the pillow.

"Of course. Now please quit hiding so I can."

Cas rolled back over onto his side, his face no longer hidden in the pillow. Dean grinned when Cas stopped hiding and put his hand on the brunette's cheek. Dean leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Cas'. Cas' breath hitched when he felt the pressure of Dean's lips on his own. Unlike the night before, the action was less frantic and more caring as Dean's lips moved slowly with Cas'. It was a short, sweet and gentle kiss, not needy and passionate like the first time. As quickly as it started, it was over; both men's cheeks were pink as they looked into the other's eyes.

"Good morning," Dean whispered, causing Cas to chuckle.

"A very good morning indeed." Cas sat up and stretched, groaning quietly. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower so we can meet your brother for lunch." He stood up and walked into the bathroom, leaving Dean on the bed.

Cas shut the bathroom door and looked in the mirror at the spot on his neck where Dean had been sucking the night before. He had been correct in assuming he'd have a mark from it. He shook his head in amusement and stripped down, turning the shower on.

Dean got up, getting dressed. He couldn't wait to tell Sam about kissing Cas, about the fact that he and Cas were now together. Sam would be happy for the pair and thrilled that Dean had found someone he wanted to be in a relationship with - not just to sleep with.

Cas walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Dean watched Cas as he ran his hand through his still wet hair, causing it to stand up in places.

Cas walked over to his duffle bag - that he was still living out of - and pulled out a pair of black and red plaid boxers. He grinned, remembering Dean's Batman boxers from the night before, and turned towards Dean.

He held the boxers up for Dean to see, "Look, this is what adult boxers look like. No Bat-symbols anywhere on them. We'll get you some today while we're out."

Dean laughed, "But I like my Batman boxers."

"Of course you do," Cas said, quickly getting dressed. "Are you ready? We have to meet Sam soon. He's probably dying to know whether or not you made your move. He'll be shocked to find out that I made the first move."

"How did you -? You listened to us last night, didn't you?" Dean looked at Cas, knowing the answer before Cas nodded. "Well you're right about one thing - he'll be shocked to find out you kissed me first. I know I was."

_**I could have made this chapter double in size by writing in the lunch with Sammy. I decided to just make this Destiel cuteness and do the lunch later. In any means, I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review :)**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I've been working on this since I finished chapter ten and it really had me stumped on where to go with it. I am kind of happy with the end product - though it probably could be better. There is some Cas/Sam bonding in this chapter, which is kind of fun. I will try to get chapter twelve up soon - but I haven't even started it so I don't know how soon it will be. I really hope you like this chapter.**_

_**P.S. I do not own.**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review :)**_

**Chapter Eleven  
**

Sam sat at the restaurant waiting for his brother and Castiel to show up for lunch. They were already ten minutes late and Sam still hadn't heard from them. Knowing his brother though, Sam wasn't worried. He knew Dean liked to sleep - and typically slept late; he also knew that Dean was going to make a move on Cas the night before and there was always the chance that that led to more physical stuff. So Sam sat patiently, sipping his water and looking over the menu; he only looked up when he heard his brother's voice - 20 minutes late.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said, walking towards the table Sam was sitting at.

Sam smiled at his brother, taking in the pair quickly. He noticed they were holding hands, their fingers intertwined, and grinned. "Good night last night?" Sam noticed Cas blush, which drew his attention to the dark-haired man's face. Cas' face held little proof of his kiss with Dean - save for the slightly bruised bottom lip and the fact that he was blushing as bright as a flamingo. Cas' neck however - as Sam noticed - did show some proof of the night before. The uneven red mark slightly below Cas' ear was just the thing Sam was looking for to know his brother had kissed Cas.

Dean nodded, pulling the chair out for Cas who sat down in it. "It was a very good night, wasn't it Cas?"

Cas' face flushed with color and he ducked his face. Dean laughed softly, sitting down next to Cas, rubbing his hand comfortingly on Cas' thigh under the table.

"So, why are you late?" Sam asked, looking between the pair - unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Dean wouldn't let me out of bed," Cas answered. The brothers paused for a moment, looking at each other. "Oh my God, I didn't mean it that way!" He looked down again, his face resembling the color of a tomato.

Sam laughed, "It's okay, Cas. I figured you didn't mean it that way. Neither one of you are walking funny."

"You two are definitely brothers," Cas muttered, hiding his face. "You both seem to like embarrassing me."

"That's because you're easily embarrassed," Dean chuckled, rubbing Cas' shoulder. "And it's also adorable."

"No chick flick moments here," Sam said to his brother, "But really, how did last night go?"

Cas began to blush again, looking over at Dean. Dean winked at Cas and grinned, telling Sam about the night before.

The trio sat at the restaurant for a few hours, eating and catching up. The last time Dean and Sam had the chance to talk was while Dean was in the hospital, so it was nice to be able to visit without the beeping of the machines - or the serious risk that Dean could drop dead at any minute.

When they agreed it was time to leave, they stood up, Dean slipping his hand into Cas'. Cas smiled up at Dean and kissed his cheek. They walked out of the restaurant, stopping by Dean's Impala.

"Time to go buy you some big boy underwear," Cas grinned, causing Dean to blush. When Sam asked what Cas was talking about, Dean attempted to shush Cas by covering the brunette's mouth. It didn't work, though, as Cas continued on, "Your brother wears Batman boxers. I've also seen him wear Superman and Green Lantern. I know he has Spiderman and Scooby-Doo too."

Sam laughed, "Scooby-Doo, bro? Really? Cas is right, you need some new boxers. That aren't the same as what twelve-year-olds would wear."

"Can you stop talking about my underwear?!" Dean whisper-yelled, trying to cover both Cas' and Sam's mouth.

"No." Cas said simply. He was enjoying seeing Dean flustered, seeing as it didn't happen often. Sam was only playing along because he knew it irritated his brother.

Sam chuckled, "Have you seen the heart-covered, silky pair?"

"How did you know about those?" Cas asked, laughing, as Dean hid his face in his hands.

"I got them for him as a gag gift for Christmas one year. It's kind of our thing to give each other stupid and sometimes slightly awkward gifts. But anyway, I expected him to throw them out, but he didn't, and the last time I stayed with him they were in his dirty laundry," Sam explained, watching Dean's ears get red.

"Seriously guys, shut up! My boxers are not an appropriate topic for discussion!" Dean exclaimed, bright red at this point.

"But I like seeing you get all embarrassed for once," Cas said.

Dean shook his head, still blushing and got into the driver's side of the impala. He shut the door and turned the car on before rolling the window down. "Come on Cas, get in, we gotta go. See you later, Sammy. You'll have to come over tomorrow before you head home."

Cas pouted and got into the car as the brother's exchanged see-you-laters. He leaned over Dean and waved out the window, "See you Sam. It was nice talking to you, getting to know you."

"You too, Cas," Sam said, waving as his brother backed the Impala out of the parking lot and sped down the road.

Dean drove to the shopping mall, his face slowly turning back to its normal color. When his face no longer resembled a tomato he began to fiddle with the radio until he found his favorite station and turned it up. The song began to play over the speakers and Dean began to sing along to _Back in Black. _He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, bobbing his head to the beat. Cas couldn't help but laugh at the blonde man who was singing loudly and rather off-key.

By the time they got to the mall, _Carry on my Wayward Son _was playing on the station, and they were both singing aloud to it. Dean watched the brunette man as he pulled into a parking space. Cas was bobbing his head to the beat and drumming the dashboard with his fingers; his foot was tapping the floorboards and most of the rest of his body was moving as well. It was the loosest Dean had ever seen Cas - except maybe when Cas had kissed him - and he found this side of Cas adorable.

After the song ended and both men had shamelessly belted out the last measures of instrumentals, Dean shut the car off. They looked at each other and laughed at themselves and their awful singing, before Dean opened his car door. Cas followed suit, stepping out of the car and shutting the door behind him. Dean walked around the front of the car to Cas' side and slipped his hand into Cas', their fingers intertwined. Cas looked up at Dean and kissed his cheek, leading him into the mall.

The pair walked into the JC Penny, to the men's section, holding hands. Cas began looking at boxers for Dean that didn't contain comic book or cartoon characters; Dean, however, had found a pair of boxers that had The Avengers on them. Cas shook his head at the grown man beside him.

"Dean, we came for grown up underwear remember?" Cas asked, trying not to laugh.

"But I don't have Avengers ones. Please Cas?" Dean looked at Cas, giving him the puppy eyes.

Cas grinned, "Only if you give me a kiss."

Dean smirked, "I knew you liked kissing me." Dean put his hands on either side of Cas' face and looked into his eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips gently against Cas'. It was a chaste kiss, cute and short and was over before it barely started.

Cas giggled and Dean grinned, poking Cas' nose. They were lost in their own little world for a few moments before they heard a cough towards the end of the aisle.

They looked up at the same time and saw a man standing just a few feet away from them, a disgusted look on his face.

"Could you not?" the man said in a voice that was practically dripping with his homophobia.

"Could we not, what?" Dean asked politely, smirking at the man. Cas had tried to disappear into the shelves at this point, not wanting a confrontation. Dean, however, wrapped his arm around Cas' waist, pulling the dark-haired man against his side.

"Could you not do _that_?" the man spat out and Dean was well aware at the man's repulsion at Dean's actions with Cas. It was more than clear in his voice and body language.

"Not show my boyfriend affection?" Dean looked at the man and shook his head, before he leaned up and kissed Cas' cheek. "You don't want me to do that?"

"No I don't want you to do that! It's an abomination! And I shouldn't have to have it shoved in my face at the store!" the stranger was now red in the face, angry at the fact that Dean had been rubbing Cas' hand and side the whole time.

"Affection between two people is not an abomination. I don't care if it's a man and a woman, two women, two men, or any other combination. Love is love. You, sir, are a homophobe and exactly what is wrong with this country! Now, I'm going to walk away, holding the hand of another man. I may sneak in another kiss while I do so. But you, you can kindly go fuck yourself."

Dean looked over at Cas in shock. He couldn't believe Cas would stand up to this other man, let alone use that kind of language. Cas was fuming, his face red, as he led Dean away from the stranger.

Once they were out of the JC Penny, Dean pulled Cas to a stop and hugged him, "Babe, you were amazing back there. I'm so proud of you."

Cas hugged Dean back, "I'm just so tired of people telling me it's wrong to be gay. I couldn't just stand back and let it happen again. I've been told that by my father, my brothers, and even Michael used to tell me that. I usually can keep my cool, but not anymore. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you're standing up for yourself. I used to hear it all the time too, in school. I would have laid him out flat, but I figured your words would get us in less trouble."

"Thanks Dean." Cas pulled away from Dean and smiled. "Guess we have to go somewhere else to get you some underwear."

"You and those damn underwear," Dean laughed, "Can't you just leave my superhero boxers alone?"

"Maybe today I can. Let's go get some fro-yo instead," Cas suggested and Dean nodded in agreement. Cas continued on, "Though one day I'll get you out of those superhero underwear."

Dean winked at Cas, not sure if Cas knew he had made a somewhat sexual suggestion. He wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and smiled, "I hope so."

_**Fun fact: This is the longest chapter so far - even without the Author's Notes. And I hope you liked it. Please review. Reviews make me happy :)**_


End file.
